Abstract ? Genetics and Genome Banking Core The Genetics and Genome Banking Core in the Division of Veterinary Medicine serves a critical function in breeding colony management and genome banking of nonhuman primates. A major objective of the core is to perform genetic testing on rhesus macaques to determine parental relationships and to keep precise records of paternal and maternal pedigrees of all animals born into the colony. In collaboration with the breeding colony management program, this information is also used to assist in the design of breeding groups and to monitor genetic diversity among the colony's breeding animals. Pedigree information is made available to investigators and may prove useful in cases where genetic relationships among animals may obscure research outcomes. The Core is also responsible for maintaining a genome bank where dry whole blood samples, DNA, and cryopreserved primary fibroblast cell lines are stored.